Talk:Chamber of Secrets
Recent edit was mine, I wasn't logged in. Mafalda Hopkirk 21:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Not a problem. Don't worry about it. :) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 00:04, 6 November 2007 (UTC) 1998 How did Ron and Hermione manage to get out of the COS during the Battle of Hogwarts? In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Lockhart required the assistance of Fawkes to leave the chamber. In the sixth book it is clearly stated that Fawkes left the castle forever following Dumbledore's Death. I know that Ron mimicked Harry's parseltongue pronunciation of "open" to get into the chamber, but how did the pair manage to ascend from the chamber. Also, I assume that Basalisk venom does not dry up the way other venoms (like Acromantula venom)does?--IBelieveInTheHallows 21:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC)IBelieveInTheHallows Remember when Ron and Hermione met Harry during the Battle. They just exited the Chamber and they were carrying Basilisk fangs and a broomstick. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 22:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "Password"? I don't believe that it requires a password to enter, but rather a command. Riddle, Harry, and Ron were commanding it to open, and may have used different phrases. We know for a fact that Ron didn't say "open up" as the article says because he was mimicking what Harry had said to open Slytherin's locket: just "open". --Galladeon 14:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Other mentions the chamber occurs in other places, i know in the pc game of ootp, you can open the chamber in myrtles bathroom for discovery points Other mentions the chamber occurs in other places, i know in the pc game of ootp, you can open the chamber in myrtles bathroom for discovery points Mando Warrior 19:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Deathly Hallows I reckon it should show you Hermione and Ron entering the chamber on deathly hallows so put is it all right to put (possibly) next to it? --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 16:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Escape Tunnel? How is it that there is an Escape Tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets in which Fawkes can fly through, which is clearly a large visible entrance to the Chamber from the school grounds, if the school grounds had been searched many of times for hundreds of years but no entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was found? To me this escape tunnel looks a pretty easy thing to find, with the size etc; of it. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 22:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Stylistic decision by the filmmakers for dramatic effect. In the book, they just fly back up to Myrtle's bathroom. - Nick O'Demus 22:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, but it would be great if it's true. I like the pictures.--Station7 22:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh right thanks, I thought I didn't remember reading there being one in the book but I wasn't sure, and I haven't got a copy of it anymore to check myself :/ And Station7, it is true for the film, but not the book. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 22:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe this tunnel was created when the ceiling collapsed after the backfiring Memory Charm? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Good theory Seth Cooper and it's a logical theory.--Station7 22:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Writing on the wall when ginny writes on the walls with blood wos blood does se use because onoe of the petrified victims have any wounds and ginny isnt bleeding so whos blood i it?????????????Shephard123 18:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) It's the rooster's blood but I was thinking about it earlier and they said that no one could get it off the wall so did they just leave it there? questions questions........ Alumeng 19:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I know this is late, but it is only in the film that the message is written in blood. In the books, the message is in red paint. TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 08:58, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Corridor of Secrets I think we should give the Corridor of Secrets it's own article since other rooms located in the Chamber (e.g. Dark Hall, Forgotten Cavern, Lost Tunnel) has their own articles. --Danniesen 18:31, 17 January, 2012 (Denmark) :Is the "Corridor of Secrets" ever specifically named? Or is it just conjecture? If it isn't, then I'd be ok with it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It is shown in the PS1 version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. But it is not shown directly during gameplay. The speaker says it if you continue a previously saved game at the room next to where Lockhart's memory was modified. --Danniesen 20:38, 17 January, 2012 (Denmark) Flooded The article mentions that Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey mentions the Chamber being flooded. Now, what I'm wondering is, how did the entire Chamber look like then? Considering the size of the head, the statue would have been very big, so there would be a lot of space. Would it be some kind of maze to trap unwanted visitors? So that the Basilisk would be able to catch them somehow? Or would the space underneath be some kind of lair for the Basilisk to live in? I know that this could only be speculation, but I'm just wondering what other people think of it. -- PerryPeverell 16:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I remember being the one who discovered that fact and posted here, where it was spread and popularized. It's been a few years since then and to be honest, even though it comes from an official book, I consider it false. The chamber would be impractical without the water. Salazar's head statue having a full body would be pointless because it would essentially just be in the large large pit where the water is now. Unless a person approached closely and looked down, the body wouldn't even be visible. It'd just be poor design from an architectural standpoint. Plus I doubt there is a staircase under that water, so you can imagine someone accidentally falling in or something. TheMattMan095 (talk) 01:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC) What was in the Chamber of Secrets? What was Slytherin's Monster guarding? This may sound like a silly question, but I'm currently reading HPMOR for the umpteenth time and I've gotten to the part where Quirrell asks Harry what secrets Harry thinks the monster is guarding and it made me realise I actually don't remember the canonical point of the chamber, and this article doesn't seem to mention one. From the article I get the impression that the name "The Secret Chamber" might make more sense, given its only mentioned purpose is to be a home to the beast - but even canonically the basilisk is described as "guarding" the chamber. Is it really never mentioned what is hidden within? Emptylord (talk) 12:03, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :I think you’d be best to read the Chamber of Secrets again. It has clearly been stated that Slytherin built the chamber to house the monster (which was only discovered to be a basilisk when Harry was a second year, in 1993, nearly a thousand years since the Chamber was made) so his own true heir can use it to ‘purge’ the school of all those who are ‘unworthy’ to study magic. Also, in no canonical book has Quirrell ever asked Harry about the Chamber - Quirrell taught in Harry’s first year, and Harry only found out about the Chamber in his second year. TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 09:09, November 14, 2017 (UTC)